Midnight Ootoro
by Shirohimesstories
Summary: (Shizaya) Halloween story C: A special poem for my readers xD 3 I hope you will like it C:


-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

ஜ **Happy Halloween~** ஜ

 _Celty is a dullahan, Shizuo a werewolf, Izzy a vampire and Shinra... just Shinra xD_

-๑-๑ ஜ **Midnight Ootoro** ஜ ๑-๑-

The night was dark, cold and yet the flea was contend, after all in this gloomy night he was visiting his friend.

The fish so tasty, Otooro left and right, oh really now wasn´t it a wonderful night?

A headless woman entered the room, not even glancing at her soon to be groom, as she went to the oven getting out some more bread- on the counter there laid her sleeping head.

"Celtyyyy, please~" the doctor cried, Izaya felt it was the thousandth time that night.

"I really didn´t mean to, I swear! I just wanted to help... so don´t treat me so cold, because that´s unfair."

The raven laughed eating his dish, raising an eyebrow at the doctor as he ate some more fish.

"You shouldn´t have been in the kitchen in the first place you know. Now put up with it, you reap what you sow."

"You might be right about that, yes," After all it was him who had caused the mess. "But you there were also at fault- if you hadn´t handed me the salt-"

"I didn´t know it was the wrong can I chose, if someone hadn´t labeled it wrong, then who knows~ Maybe it wouldn´t have come that far."

"Are you saying it´s my fault now, yah?!"

Before the raven could counter the words, a PDA was shoved in his face.

(Stop it now, the cookies are ruined, now help me at least, getting this mess cleaned.)

"I bet they still taste fine!" the raven heard his old friend whine. "Izaya and me will eat them no worry," and with that Shinra shuffled to the kitchen in a hurry.

The cookies were resting there salty and burnt, at the sight the raven´s stomach churned.

"I´m so not going to eat that-" the raven made clear, but Shinra was just grinning, "Celty my dear~"

He stepped back from the oven a smile on his face, "Since Izaya is our guest, don´t you think he deserves the first taste?"

A loud crash startled both of them great, on the ground now laying- the cookie plate.

The dullahan shaking angrily, just walked away, obviously she was done with cooking today.

"Ah, Celty," the doctor cried, walking after his future-to-be wife.

"Seems she doesn´t want anyone to eat those cookies," the raven commented eating one more of his fishy goodies.

Pouting the doctor glanced at the flea, "Oh shut up you aren't even supposed to be here."

Shrugging Izaya chewed on some fish, "You think I would skip on this tastey dish?"

With a sigh the doctor picked the cookies from the floor, it was just then that they heard the sound of that door.

That door, on the back of the castle- loud growling increased- the backdoor was reserved for just one certain beast.

Quickly spreading his vampire wings the flea got up from his seat, while Shinra could do nothing but get pale like a sheet.

"Where is that flea?!" a loud voice thundered through the halls- creaking and shaking the cold grey walls. "Well then Shinra, thanks for the fish, I will take my leave now just as you wished."

There was just one thing that the raven should have considered, outside the window there was a damn blizzard- His wings spread he was about to fly off, but how could he do that with a weather that rough?

"Izaya wait, how about you hide?" but too late, the monster was already inside.

"I found you, you annoying flea-" the blond growled making the raven feel something akin to fear. It wasn't like he was scared of their usual fights, he just still remembered how it hurt when he bites-

A little round scar marking him reminded him of the deed, that's why he really felt the need, to escape this situation as fast as he could, fly and run away into the safe wood.

"Aw Shizu-chan, I don´t think you were invited," the raven hummed, the doctor seemed frightened- not for Izaya´s life, of course, but rather the sheer force, with which the brute tended to attack, he feared he would turn his castle to a wreck.

"Hey, uh how about you two just call it an end for tonight?" the doctor suggested, trying to end the fight, but of course Shizuo wasn´t up to that-

"You lousy flea, it was you who did that!"

"Too bad Shizu-chan, I have no idea what you are talking about~" that was a lie of course, without a doubt. Even Shinra realized that much as he tried at least one last approach:"Shizuo I think you got the wrong person this time, Izaya was here all afternoon, eating fish and drinking some wine."

It was then that the Dullahan entered the scene- it seemed she had blown off some steam- and froze in the middle of her walk, just staring at Shizuo in what seemed like shock.

The doctor was about to ask what´s wrong, when his wifey started laughing for a reason unknown. It wasn´t a laughing as per se, as he could only see her shoulders tremble that way.

Whatever it was, the blond seemed to know as he raised the table ready to throw- the flea was getting ready to step aside, the blond, however, paused, grinning wide.

"You know what flea? I know something better to get back to you," the raven blinked, having no clue, as the blond reached for a pocket of his jean- what he pulled out there made the raven scream-

"I thought you might like this you shitty leech," he found this when he strolled along the beach, "I´m going to tie this to your damn wings!" he knew instantly that this was one of the things, the flea regularly got scared about- "Put that away-!" he heard the flea shout.

In his hand there was a fish combined with garlic on a string, the size of its eyes being the most scariest thing-

The blizzard was still outside and in Shinra´s castle there was no way to hide- the fish looking at him with the eyes of doom, Izaya knew he had to do something soon.

Izaya only had this one weakness he knew- and so he jumped out of the window and flew-

Wind and rain met his skin, but there was no way he was going to let the blond win.

Yelling and shouting of his own name, the monster was following all the same.

In the kitchen silence ruled the scene, laying there was only a fish where the blond had been. In his rage he had dropped the threat- Shinra doubted Shizuo even noticed that.

Celty was still standing there, laughing and shaking, outside the doctor heard some trees breaking.

"What did I miss?" the doctor asked his future wife, who was still in a laughing bliss.

If he had simply looked out of the window and watched the two run, he might have figured out why it was so much fun.

The wings too wet, Izaya ran for his life, the blond chasing after his ...wife?

Because dyed in his fur there was but one sentence on his back- fairly readable it was there on blond in black.

Shinra turned, just in time to see-

On Shizuo´s back the words: "I love the flea~"

-๑-๑ ஜ ๑-*0*-๑ ஜ ๑-๑-

 **The End~**

 **So, I know it´s not Halloween anymore, but rhyming sorta took more time than I thought- xDDD I hope my rhyming wasn´t too crappy, just as a quick reminder my native language is German so I might have messed up a bit regarding pronunciation there xD Anyway, I drew a picture for this story as well.  
**

 **Stupid fanfiction won´t let me paste one simple fucking link, so- you can find the picture easily if you google:**

 **"Story pictures and stuff C; C: by Shirohime"**

 **it´s the second thing that pops up xD I post all the pictures there tha I draw C:**

 **Well then~**

 **See you in my other stories~ xD**


End file.
